Ais iz Kold
by Doomschneider
Summary: Hated by all since birth, Touya hands himself to the Shinobi. Touya is taught that ice is cold, that's all. While Touya is determined to make his heart as frozen as everyone believes it is, can Jin teach him to feel again? nonromace.
1. The Cold and Heartless

Ice is Cold: 1. The Cold and Heartless

Alright. Lets see how I handle three stories at once. I don't know how often I'll do this one. I have three chapters written and seem to be on a roll, but I have two other stories that I've made promises on and a brat that won't let me use the computer, so we'll see. I like this one. It's not going to be some epic (I hope), so I should be able to take it one chapter at a time. It should be easy.

Anyway, this is just my version of Touya's story. It's sad and a little dark. There are parts that almost made me cry (and that says something) so be warmed. But if want to be depressed this is really good. I think that's what I wrote this for. There are so many angst stories out there, but no good depressing ones. Tell me if you wrote or know of any. I've been in a mood as of late.

Umm… me no own. Language and inappropriate stuff, 'cause that's how I write. You saw the ratting. Depressing. You have been warned. "speech" /thoughts/

That's it. Here's your depressing little number.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

_Ice is cold. That's all._

"That's it, you little freak, get out!"

The five-year-old looked with teary eyes from the withered garden, frozen in the midst of summer, to the yelling man, beside himself with anger.

"I- It was an accident." the boy stammered, fighting back tears.

"No, this is the last straw! For five years I fed you; I clothed you; I cared for you. You don't care, though. You're just like that father of yours: cold, heartless. He didn't love her. He left her while she died for his spawn. I take care of you because I loved you mother. She loved you, but that doesn't matter to you. You're a cold, heartless freak. If she saw the… the THING you really are, it would break her heart."

"I… I'm sure I can fix it. Please, let me try." Touya pleaded.

"Do you see those?" the man pointed to the plants in the garden, "They're dad. You can't fix it. Does that mean anything to you? You killed your mother; you kill the plants you kill the animals. Winter kills things. All you can do is kill things. You can't fix it!"

"But… I'm sorry!" Touya screamed. His tears were gone, too hurt to even cry. Suddenly, his body went cold. The few tear trails on his on his face froze. The moisture in the air began to form frost on anything that would stand for it.

/NO/ he thought/This is what happened last time./ But he couldn't stop it. Frost formed on his frozen body—his hands, his arms, eyelashes and hair—but it didn't hurt him; he was just as cold as the ice itself. It formed on the grass, on the house, on the fence. A few passing birds dropped from the cold and frost formed on them too.

The man dropped to his knees, shivering. The air must have been cold too.

"What are you doing! Get out of here. Leave, NOW!" he yelled.

Touya ran. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do. He just ran. And kept running. Grass died at his feet, leaving a trail of brown behind him.

He ended up in a forest. Frost formed on the leaves of the trees as he ran by. But he kept running, faster than he'd ever un before. Still, he pushed himself to run faster. He ran from that man filled with grief, disappointment, fear, anger, and hatred—all because of him. He ran from the frozen garden—his mistake and his shame. He ran from the house his mother died in; died giving birth to him, his father's wretched spawn. He ran from the town and it's people who constantly looked down on him, whispered about him, ridiculed him, and, and probably the worst, avoided him. He ran from the land that was ashamed of him. And, at the same time, he ran from the only land that he knew to be his home.

Blinded by fear, confusion, and sadness, he did not see what tripped him, but he fell. His own speed flung his small body a few meters through the air before he hit the ground. Momentum let him roll and skid along the ground before that very skidding brought him to a stop.

He lay there. He did not get up. Even if he could, what would he do if he did? Run? Kill? Fall back down?

He simply lay there, panting heavily; trembling from the demands his sprint had made on his young body and the loss of the energy he could not control.

He was forced to think—to think of what had happened, of why he was here, and the fact that he was lost in every way imaginable. He was forced to feel—feel his confusion, sadness, his guardian's hatred for him and his pain because of it. He began to hate himself, fear himself. It seemed the only proper thing to do… now that he knew why everyone else did. But, at the same time, he didn't want to. He wanted someone, anyone, to love him. He knew his father didn't. His mother wouldn't. If his parents didn't, no one else should. That left only him to love and comfort himself, and now that even he couldn't…

Then, Touya, heartless, cold, and unloved because of it, began to sob. The cold air muffled, but could not silence, the soft whimpers and sniffles of a broken child in the stillness of the forest. His own hot tears pained him as they burned his frozen cheeks before even they froze.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

awwww, so sad. I fell so bad, but he's chara right. There's no such thing as voodoo and all that. Alright I'm done. I'm really proud of that lat part.

Short, I know. I think they get longer. at least they have been.

About the title: for some reason, I feel the need to explain these things. Yes, I know the title is spelled wrong. Yes I know it's different on the inside. And I think it'll be different for almost every chapter. I couldn't think of a name. I finally popped out with "Eis ist Kalt." It doesn't have to be profound. I really didn't want it to be. The story is profound in it's own way, but think it sounds very simple (in comparison). I wanted it's simplicity to tell it. But why German? Because I was in a mood. But most wouldn't get the German thing and it would take away from the meaning and simplicity. I decided to warp the spelling so that people could read it. Most people reading this would see the diphthong 'ei' as the long 'a' sound. Warp it so people could sound it out. "Ais is' Kald" but most don't see the similarity in words of different languages like I do. What is 'kald'? too complicated. So why not just name it in English? "Ice is Cold"… not cool enough. Too bland. Just because it's simple doesn't mean that is have to be bland. And I don't like English. So I decided to warp the English. "Ais iz Kold." It'll probably say different things in the chapters, because I like to mess with things like that. In my other stories, it was the ((((((story start))))) border. In another it was quotes. I like to have something fun in each one.

Bye every one. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider.

6-29-05


	2. Vereist

Eis Ist Kalt- chapter 2

Reviw responses:

Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Yes, poor Touya. But that's life, and it only gets worse. Thanks for reviewing.

Yuffiegal23: is this soon enough?

Kute Anime Kitty: yeah, for the most part, I like Jin more too, but he's the hero of this story. And it's easier to make a depressing story about Touya, know what I mean?

Pan: I like long reviews. I Looooooooove Jin. But that is a different part of me than the one that totally adores Hiei. But you can like a story about chara that aren't your favorites, but you know that. Yes, it is dark and I like it that way. I really appreciate your support on all my stories. Thanks. (BTW: Freaking UPDATE! Soon! I want to know what happens to Pan and Hiei.)

And thanks to all who read.

2. Vereist

Touya woke to a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you alive?"

He opened his eyes. "Hmn?" he answered groggily. A sagely looking old man knelt over him. He had long, white hair and beard and cold eyes that held a glint of cunning and malice. The latter, however, did not seem to be directed at the boy. Happy that anyone was talking to him at all, Touya ignored the uneasiness this man gave him.

"You live," the man quirked half a smile at him as though he were not used to the expression, "Are you alright?"

"Umm, I think so." Touya answered sounding slightly more intelligent than the last time he'd spoken—slightly. He was still taking in his surroundings. The air was warm again. There was no longer frost on the ground. The sun shone and birds sang around him again, but the plants were still dead. He felt bad for them. He took a moment to pray his apologies to them. He realized his skin was no longer cold. This pleased him, but he still wondered why.

"Why don't I help you up?" The old man offered his hand. Touya took it cautiously, but greatfully accepted the man's help. He was surprised to find that this man's skin was cold. Not as cold as his had been the day before, but cooler than most people's. Who was this man?

"Do you have a name?" the man asked.

"Touya." said person answered simply, sitting at attention in front of this man.

"No sir name?"

"No." No one would want him to say that he was theirs.

"Can I ask what you're doing out here. You're kind of young. Are you lost?" the man asked. He reached into his black cloak and pulled out various travelers' food items. Touya saw the hilt of a dagger at the man's waist, but many travelers carried weapons. Touya wasn't worried.

"Umm, sort of." Touya answered.

"Sort of? You either are or you aren't."

"Well, I don't know where I am, so I could be lost." Touya explained, "But I'm not supposed to be anywhere, so I could be not lost. And you're here, so I could be found. Which am I?"

"You're lost." the man decided, "Runaway, aren't you?"

"Yes." Touya admitted.

"Why don't you tell me what happened over breakfast?" The man offered touya some of his food.

Touya took it and began to relate yesterday's events. When he'd finished, the old man nodded in an 'ah-ha' manner.

"Hm." he nodded, "I found what I came here for." He turned to look Touya in the eye, a gesture of being candid. "I am Verai, Shinobi Ice Master. Number one in my sect. I was sent to investigate the very acts you described."

Touya's eyes widened in fear. "A-am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Not with us." Verai replied calmly, "Do you know what you are?"

Touya shook his head. He knew he was a lot of things, but he didn't know to what this man was referring.

"Didn't think so. You are an ice adept."

"An… ice adept?"

"You control ice, or rather it controlled you in this case. Not usually something that happens to someone who's trained. I can tell you're strong though. As a matter of fact, I'm sort of in the market for an apprentice. Would you like me to train you?"

"If I'm trained, I can keep that freezing thing from happening?"

"Why would you want that? You are ice. Ice is cold. It freezes things. It's what you are."

"But I'll be able to?" Touya pressed.

"Yes." Verai gave in.

"Then, yes, I want to be trained."

"Good. Let's get going." Verai said getting up.

"Where to?" Touya asked following suit.

"Home."

-F-

-L-

-S-……………………..-A-……………………..-S-

-N-……………….-K-……………….-N-

-O-………..-E-………..-O-

W………………W

-O-………..-E-………..-O-

-N-……………….-K-……………….-N-

-S-……………………..-A-……………………..-S-

-L-

-F-

Yaaay! Snowflake. Um. Yeah. That's it for the story.

About the name- Verai: "Vereist" is German for "icy" but that would have been lame. Verei? Once again, what the hell does "ei" sound like? This is anime realm, so I can use romaji: Verai.

That's it. Um… I might have to wait 'till I get a little further in the series before I go too far with this. Not too long. I'm going by the manga and I should get what I want by the end of the month. See, I have little tidbts from here and there. I have a few YYH dvds, about a year and a half of manga, and I've read the half a year before that, so basically, I hve in my brain, two years and some odd parts of the four year series. I don't have cable, so I didn't see the series with the rest of you, but I pick stuff up. But for the most part, half the dark tournament is beyond me (I'm before it in the manga and after it in the anime). But it shouldn't be reason for concern. I know enough to right for now, and should get what I need soon. In short, there shouldn't be too much of a hold up.

I don't like to do this, but I can't put a time frame on this story, and I have to put some kind of goal on this, or I'll never do it. (OMG, I think I just used all three conjunctions in the same sentence.) I think I will have to judge my updates by reviews. I got four this time, so five new ones shouldn't be too much to ask for this chapter, ne? I might, do it with out all of the reviews, but I'm only guarantee that you'll get another chapter is if I have five new reviews. The more reviews, the more urgently I'll work, so don't not review if you see there's nine. It'll be your chance to make me feel bad for making you guys wait. Hee hee.

Ok, that's really it. I'll see you guys.

Until we meet again…

Liebe sie von, ……………………..Love,

Doomschneider……………………Doomschneider

07-15-05


	3. The Perfect Monster

ISK 3

OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry. I went to flag camp, and when I got back there were ten reviews (you know, more than nine), but I didn't feel like doing anything. Good news though: at camp I got around to writing the fourth chapter so this will continue (chap four was the hard one). Yeah, but I'm here now and my brother isn't here bugging me so I can write this in peace. Review responses later, so without further ado:

Aiz iz Kold chapter three (the one that made the author cry)

_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything._

_-_A Fire Inside, "_Leaving Song pt. 2"_

3. The Perfect Monster

"Yes, I want to be trained."

"Good. Let's get going." Verai said getting up.

"Where to?" Touya asked following suit.

"Home."

(((several decades later…)))

_Home? Sure… if you're a devil. This damn hole in the ground goes clear to Hell. But what else is something like me? Where else do I belong?_

Touya pulled his shirt over the black fishnet undershirt. He turned to face Verai. Bowing, he announced, "I am ready master."

P…...E….…R….…F….…E…….C……T

"Ah, is this the boy?"

"It is, Master Kize." Verai assured the sect leader. "Boy," he summoned—an apprentice needed no name—"present you're self."

Touya stood at attention. Back strait, arms limply at his side, eyes staring blankly ahead, he stood unmoving, unshifting, awaiting further orders.

Kize circled Touya, examining him carefully.

"Good build," he commented. He took hold of Touya's arm and squeezed it firmly. Touya didn't flinch. "Good tone. Solid composure. Knows who's boss, doesn't he?" Kize let go. He traced his finger up Touya's chest. Touya fought every instinctual urge to snap their leader's neck on the spot. It was dangerous to let someone so close to such vulnerable areas. As the offending hand met his collar bone, he lost his fight.

His hand snapped up against his will and ensnared the elder shinobi's hand, removing it from his neck. Mortified by his actions and loss of control, Touya let go and returned his hand to his side as quickly as it had left it. Throwing himself to the ground and bowing, he bared himself to whatever punishment he would receive.

"Please, I beg you, forgive me."

"Get up, boy." Kize ordered, "Strong instincts. I'm surprised you restrained them for so long. Most won't even let me near them. I could feel you squirming the whole time. And still, you know you're place."

Touya was at attention again. Kize clasped the boy's chin and pulled his face to meet his own. "Just look at those eyes." he noted admiringly.

Touya knew his eyes. They were cold, emotionless, piercing, cunning, icy. They were killer's eyes. As per shinobi code and honor, he was proud of them; as was his master.

"Is he worth his hair?" Kize asked the ice master, referring to the ice-blue pleats that brushed Touya's shoulders. Long hair was a foolish flaunt that Verai made him carry more out of his own pride than concern for his pupil. Touya couldn't care less. Long hair was dangerous. It got in the way. It obscured vision. It gave an enemy something more to hold on to. However, a 'warrior worth his hair' could afford the handicap and flaunted long hair. The longer the hair, the better the fighter.

"He is indeed worth his hair and much more." Verai boasted of his pupil, "His strength grows faster than his hair."

"Care to test that?" Kize snapped his fingers.

"By all means." Verai assented, "Boy, do as he says."

The camber door opened. A young man with dark blue hair and empty white eyes stepped into the room. He bore an expression Touya knew all too well. It was a battle expression mixed with a hatred of someone whos pride has been perilously threatened. This man was out for blood.

Behind him, led by two completely unnecessary guards, was a tired old man who'd defiantly seen better days. While the blue-haired man stayed back by the doors, the two guards brought the man forward and threw him at Touya's feet.

"This man is an enemy of the Shinobi. Decide what needs to be done with him and take care of it." Kize told him. The two masters stepped back.

Touya looked at the man at his feet. Captured enemies of the Shinobi were to die, but he could not imagine how this man could be a threat, let alone and enemy, to anyone.

"Please, sir," the old man looked pleadingly up at Touya, "I know not what I have done to offend you, but please spare me. Please." he begged, bowing at Touya's feet.

Touya considered for a moment letting him go, suggesting imprisonment, beating him and sending him home, submitting him to trial. But no. He was an enemy. He knew what his masters wanted.

This deliberation took but a second. Seemingly with out hesitation, Touya formed a sword of ice on his hand and plunged it through the left side of the man's chest. Blood spat from the wound for a second before the ice froze the wound over. Touya pulled the sword from the body. Blood had frozen to it.

For a second, he felt sick. Why had he done that? But he fought it down; froze the feeling over. He'd done it because he was ordered to. It was the bastard's fault for crossing the Shinobi. The blade dissipated with the feeling.

Kize laughed heartily and clapped Verai on the back. "What a perfect little monster, absolutely perfect." he congratulated, "That was splendid. I haven't come across one of these in a long time. You have the touch, Verai."

"Why thank you, sir." Verai said, somewhat stunned. Of coarse, Touya had done what he was trained to, but every man before him had at least hesitated, or tried to suggest another course of action. He wasn't sure whether to be proud or frightened.

The guards and the young man on the wall didn't find it 'absolutely perfect' or 'splendid.' They stared in horror from the boy on the floor to Touya's expressionless face and back again. Touya pretended not to notice as he stood at attention once more.

"That was excellent." Kize approached Touya, "Now, I have one more test for you."

M…….O………N………S……..T……...E….….R

I'M SO EVIL! I can't believe I just did that. Seriously, I cried when I wrote this. That was soooooooooooo horrible. I'M the monster. Ick! Oh, well. It's a story, and this is a necessary evil.

Responses:

Pan: yes, long. Touya wasn't really happy at the end of last chapter, just not blind scared and sad. In any case, he's not particularly happy now either. As for your fight scene, that's the problem I'm having with WOTW. I got past it in this one, though, so there is a chapter four. Good luck with your stuff and I'll keep an eye out for it.

inuyasha92689: sorry, no training. But I'm hoping to have some look into how he's treated over all. I'm glad you liked it.

Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Better? Um, sure. Everyone seems to think that things are looking up. I guess I did my job a little too well last chapter. No slavery… per say. Yes, good thing he wasn't killed… OR I WOUDN'T HAVE A STORY! Um, yeah, we don't want Touya dead, just frozen from the inside out. That was cruel. I'll shut up now. Glad you're liking it. And overactive imaginations are good. They're what get us her.

BlueWater26: yes, poor Touya. Glad you like it.

Yuffiegal23: thanks. (pinky in ear from screaming person) I updated. Not as soon as I wanted to, but it's here now. Puppydog eyes don't work on me. But you're right, I want to. Glad you like it.

Kute Anime Kitty: most people were feeling better last chapter. Not that it's bad you weren't. y'know, I think it's cool that people tell me how they feel in this story. How's this one? Like I said, I cried writing it. I don't know if I'm a wuss or what. I don't usually do that for stories and movies. I've even been called 'heartless' for my lack of empathy toward fiction, but then again, that girl was a bitch and didn't even know my name. Oh well, this one got to me. As for Jin, I know it's been done, but I don't have the heart to do it. That would require killing 'that light in his eyes' and I can't bring myself to do it just yet. I kind of think the names are corny, but if it works for you guys, then more power to it. I'm glad you're into this.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers.

Um, yeah. Lets say five reviews again. I'm serious this time. I'll do it right. I'll update when I say I will.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Kize's name. If you can imagine it, it comes from kaizer, the German word for leader or king. I can't remember how I got 'Kize' out of it. At one point it was going to Kai, but that wasn't corny enough. You might be thinking "what's with all the German?" The truth is that I wrote these three chapters in two days, the last two in one sitting. It was fresh in my mind. You might also find some Japanese, Spanish, and polish; but Japanese in really common, Spanish sounds too much like English, and I don't know very much polish and no one can pronounce it.

OK, now I'm done. Thanks again, and hope to see you all soon.

Liebe sie von,

Doomshcneider

07-29-05

-x-

-P-……………………..-x-……………………..-M-

-E-……………….-x-……………….-O-

-R-………..-x-………..-N-

F………………S

-E-………..-x-………..-T-

-C-……………….-x-……………….-E-

-T-……………………..-x-……………………..-R-

-x-


	4. Cory an the Ice Master

BlueWater: I'm sorry, I hope it didn't ruin your day. I told you it was depressing. That's kind of why you're reading it, no? Well, whatever the reason, I hope it hits the spot. Thanks for reviewing.

Inuyasha92689: seems my idea got across. Do you think that was a good thing, or just mean? I mean, it's kind of s'posed to be sad, ya know? Thanks for the input.

IceKit: why thank you. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapie, and it wouldn't be here without you. How 'bout that?

Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Ummm… probably just some random guy. He could have been someone who tried to defend himself or something and called an "enemy." To be honest, I hadn't really thought about why he's there. It's doesn't really matter. The point is that he was, in fact, rather innocent (_rather_, meaning, there's still the possibility that he tried to defend himself, but that's still innocent, isn't it?). And thanks for your support. So far I don't think anyone has thought I was evil (or at least said it). It's all for the sake of the story, ne? I feel better now. Thanks. And, I haven't really decided what Kize's specialty is, but you know that sooner or later, we are going to have to face him, so you'll find out about as soon as I do. For now, let's just say he's a master of torture and being horribly and sickeningly evil.

Pan Jaganshi: Ah! Pan, me love! You have got to be my most consistent and reliable reviewer. You and purplehairedwonder deserve cookies or something. Anyway, I couldn't believe it when I wrote it. I was all like "whoh, I can believe my head came up with that!" Then I tried to think of some other way, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it was good in it's own right. Just one more dead old guy, at least for now, but he kind of does deserve it. Party, good times. No more WrB for you. I'm working on about three or four right now. It depends on how you're counting it. You can change things. Change is good. Good luck with that. Here's the update, and my work is not evil, just… dark…. OK, so maybe it is a little evil, but the Lady Assassin said it's not, and I like her answer better. ("I reject your reality and substitute my own" –unknown) Neways, thanks, and see ya around.

OK, guys, I know this should have been out about three or four days ago, but I had band camp. I have a major sunburn and I had to do some cleaning. Plus, I honestly didn't feel like typing anything. I've been typing flag routines all week (seriously, like 'till 2 in the morning when I have to be back at the school at 8). My fingers and eyes were tired. But I'm here now, and I don't have anything serious coming up, so I'll update when I say I will. In the mean time, here is chapter four.

_Love… your hate. You're… faithless. You… are now. One of us._

--AFI, (song title unknown because I screwed it up, but it's the first one on the album "Sing of the Sorrow")

4. Cory and the Ice Master

"That was excellent," Kize approached Touya, "Now, I have a special job for you." He pointed to the man with dark blue hair. "I want to see if you can kill him. Cory," he called, "this is your challenger."

The man now known as 'Cory' scoffed, "Him?" Touya couldn't tell if the man was surprised, insulted, or frightened. Probably a combination of all three. They all knew that a challenge was a fight to the death, the winner taking (or keeping, as the case may be) the position they were fighting for. He would have to kill this 'Cory' if he wanted to survive. What was it with Shinobi and killing things? Oh well, such is life.

Touya strode to the centre of the room, as did his opponent.

"So, you think you can take me, pipsqueak?" the elder challenged.

"I do as my master pleases." Touya responded, as was proper.

"It's pretty sad when a master wants his only pupil to die. He must see what a monster you are." He hopped a good ten feet back and made a wide sweeping motion with his arm. A wall of ice shards formed in the air in front of him ad hurled themselves at Touya.

Touya nimbly dodged them and flipped until he came to the edge of the dangerous wall and let the rest of the deadly daggers wiz past him. The instant he was out of harm's way, he found an opening. His opponent had retained the position he'd taken for the attack.

His right arm eagle spread, his left limp at his side, the fool was completely open!

Touya did not dismiss the opportunity. In an instant, he was on the other ice adept, landing a hard blow to the man's stomach; hard for Touya anyway. His physical strength was not his best attribute and the man, though not incredibly large, was, by all accounts, much bigger than his slim 5' 2" figure. It would take more than that. He also realized that, at times, quantity could replace quality. Ten Poor hits could do about as much damage as one good one.

He continued his physical assault. Cory was hard pressed to block the smaller, faster demon's lightning quick attacks, but managed to block most of them. Touya, however, was satisfied. He'd gotten in well over his ten poor hits and they had done their intended damage. It wasn't much but his opponent was slowing ever so slightly.

As he readied his fist for a more significant blow, the air was forced from his lungs and he was sent flying. He landed hard on the ground several feet away and found his body stunned and his mind racing. How had Cory managed to get a kick in? and more importantly, what was he going to do about it?

Cory raced to Touya forming an ice blade of his own. Just as he was about to lay the final blow, a wall of ice sprang up in front of him. /'The Fuck/ he thought as his blade crashed through the wall instead of Touya. When the top half of the wall disintegrated, Touya was gone and naught but two foot spikes of ice, the remains of the wall, lay in front of him.

He felt a hard thud on his back and fought to stay on his feet. His efforts were rendered useless by another blow that pushed him strait down. He realized his doom half a second before falling strait forward… onto the upturned shards of ice.

The spikes pierced strait through his chest, stomach and other important areas.

"Holy shit." he managed to spit.

Touya watched his opponent fall. He knew it was over. Cory was dead.

He inwardly smirked. He'd learned a valuable lesson that day: Just because his body was stunned didn't mean that his energy was.

His triumph was cut short by a harsh and (Touya thought) somewhat sickening laughter from the sidelines. He turned to see Kize laughing in great mirth and clapping Master Verai on the back.

"Do you know who that man was, Touya?" the sect leader asked.

"…Cory?" Touya answered stupidly.

More sickening laughter. "He's good." he told Verai who straitened proudly. "That was Master Cory, number two ice master in the sect. Do you know what that means?"

In fact, Touya did know what it meant. Would the sect leader use his name if he was still a novice? But he decided it was best to let the man have his fun.

"No, sir."

There was more of that laughter. Touya couldn't help but feel more sick every time he heard it, but he forced it away. "Ha! Cute, Boy. Very good. It means that you are now the number two ice master here."

In a flash, the elder icemaster's head seemed to sever itself form his body. Kize stood, sword in hand, as Verai's body crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, his demeanor had lost it's good nature and amusement.

"And now you're number one." he informed the stunned boy in front of him. Touya, however, was in no position to protest. An underling was subject to his master. If the master was killed, their killer took the master's place.

"You're mine now, boy. Understood?"

Touya fell to one knee. "Yes, Master."

Kize smirked. "Good." He turned, picked up the dagger from the former Ice Master's waist, and handed it to Touya. "You are to cut that hair. You're in a new league now. You're nothing. You must earn your hair again. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Dismissed." Kize turned and left.

Touya waited until his master had left the room, as was proper, then got up and left himself.

He entered his quarters. He paused as the door shut. _His_ quarters. They were not his master's anym… He chided himself. Verai was not his master. Kize was. He rephrased the thought. These were not Verai's quarters anymore, they were his. He wasn't sure what to think of that. He decided not to think about it. It was a fact. Nothing more.

He went to the mirror and water basin in the corner. As he pulled the dagger from it's sheath, he felt a slight pang of disgust. Was it really right? This was his master's dagger. He shouldn't have it…. NO! Verai was not his master. This was given to him by his master. It mattered not where it came from, or who'd wielded it. His master had given it to him and he was to use it.

He took a handful of his hair and sliced the blade across it. The strands gave way easily. He proceeded with the rest of the pleats. He didn't really care. Then he came to his bangs. For some reason he was attached to the odd green streak in front of his eyes. Why? It was just hair, like the rest of it. Right? As far as he could remember, he'd always had them, even when the rest of his hair was short, the bangs had remained; spiked and hanging precariously in front of his eyes. He'd never cut them, and it was the only piece of his hair Verai had always let him keep. He considered leaving them for a moment, but decided it was best to follow his Master's orders completely. He'd bring it up later. For now, the bangs came off.

When he was finished, he examined his reflection in the mirror. The face staring back was foreign and odd. The now inch-long hair did not lay flat like he was used to. It puffed up slightly giving him the appearance of having a blue pom-pom ball for a head. The bangs were slightly longer. They went down to his eyebrows and angled oddly to the side.

He got some water on his hands and ran it through the top half of his hair. It got slightly spiky. Liking the effect, he ran his hand backward against the hair causing it to stick up then fall aside in limp needles. He them got more water and smoothed out the bottom half of his hair so that it lay flat against his skull.

He examined his reflection again. No more pom-pom. Now he realized why he never cut his bangs. His slender, pale face was unsightly to him. Everything slid together in a smooth porcelain mask of apathy. It was unseemly. Had he always been this self-conscious? He must have been.

Then, he moved on to the pale blue pools that stared back at him from the mirror. When was the last time he'd seen them strait? When had he ever looked at them? He remembered that every time he had, he didn't like it, though why, he didn't know. This particular time, they scared him. They were blank, cold. Even in his fear he could see none of it reflected in those eyes. It was like they were someone else's; not connected to him at all. They were hard and heartless. Most definitely killer's eyes. He'd always been told to be proud of them, but that did not console him now. They were terrible. He hated them. But even his hatred didn't show in them. Everyone hated them. They frightened anyone who saw them. There was and inherent promise of death in those eyes. He hated them. That's why he'd always kept them hidden. He hated them. Did Verai hate them? Was he afraid of them? Is that why he'd always let Touya cover them with those bangs?

"_Just look at those eyes."_

Yeah, look at them.

"_Is he worth his hair?"_

No.

"_Please, sir… spare me."_

Why? Why not?

"_What a perfect little monster."_

What monster is perfect?

"_He must see what a monster you are."_

He must have.

"…_what a monster…"_

Toya felt sick.

You…

"…_a monster you are."_

…are now…

"_You are a monster."_

…One…

_Where else do I belong?_

…of…

He fought it back.

"_Please sir..."_

He lost.

…us.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he sank to his knees. He knew the truth.

They all were monsters…

… and he was one of them.

.T.H.E. .I.C.E. .M.A.S.T.E.R.

Ummm… that's it. Really. That's it. Like I don't have anything more at the moment. That doesn't mean that the story is done, it just means that you will get a chapter when I get a chapter. The more reviews I get, the more pressed I'll be to get it out. Fear not. I kind of know what I want to do, I just have to word it. I have to organize my thoughts, but it will be there. Thanks guys. I'm sorry about being late. I'll update when I say I will this time. Two band camps ain't the best time to update, but that's all over.

You may or may not have noticed that some things like master or shinobi are capitalized sometimes and not others. That's not me being lazy. When it is not capitalized its more general. When it is capitalized it is more specific or respectful. Like shinobi as a trade versus Shinobi as a group. Master as a title or master as a rank. Get it? If not, its just me being stupid and you should ignore it.

Cory's name. It's actually easier than you might think. Japanese for ice is "kori" or "koori." I just made it into the English name 'Cory.' It doesn't matter if it's corny because he's dead, BWAAAHAHAHAAAAA!

Ok soo I am a bit evil, but at least this guy fought back, right? Please don't kill me. Anyway, until we meet again…

Liebe sie von,

Doomschneider

08-08-05

-A-

-Y-……………………..-R-……………………..-N-

-O-……………….-E-……………….-O-

-U-………..-X-………..-W-

X………………X

-X-………..-X-………..-O-

-U-……………….-X-……………….-N-

-S-……………………..-O-……………………..-E-

-F-


End file.
